The cry of the falcon
by Chibi-aki-dono
Summary: A short tragic story that can happen to anyone, it just so happens it happen to him. Oneshot BryanOc


**Another one-shot 'cause I'm having an authoress' block. This story is for you certain someone I miss.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade (I wish I do) and I don't own the song Life is like a boat.**

**Here are something to help you:**

**Boris is nice.**

**Bryan is 14.**

**Robert is 18**

**Bryan and Robert is Boris's sons.**

**Robert is Bryan's big bro.**

**Their mother is with another man.**

**This is just a normal teens life, this could happen to anyone.**

Bryan's POV

Boris is taking big bro and me to his friend's house; he said I need a vacation. Of course I need one but I don't think it will help I'm way TOO depress. Ask why well, my beautiful singing golden-haired, blue-eyed secret crush is about to die this year and to make it worse I don't even know her name! It's been 4 years since I met her, I don't even know if she's a live.

She was sick stubborn girl. She was born in a country where being sick is part of everyday life. And even though she is weak as piece of cloth she would always sneak out and play with me. I only realize she was sick after 2 years of playing with her and it only took me another year to know she's going to die in one year time. I can't believe I'm on a stupid vacation instead of looking for her.

"Forget about her." That was my big bro's emotionless voice. How can I forget a girl that changed my life from dull to fun?

"I wish I know how."

"Find another girl."

"I can't just find another girl and forget her!" I'm getting piss.

"That's your fault. You have to pick a girl who's going die" I can't believe his saying this to me; he was the one who made excuses so I can see her. I just can't believe it. "Look, I don't wanna sound harsh but you have to move on, for all we know she might be dead by now."

"She's not dead! No, she can't…she can't die on me now!" I can't help but cry.

"Stop crying just admit it you can't save her. It's too late, it has been for years!"

"Now, now Robert it's true it's too late but you can't stop him believing there's hope. Look at you, you're still wearing that necklace your ex-girlfriend gave you before she left and I still haven't forgotten about your mother. Sometimes it's hard to accept things and it's hard to move on."

"I know but I'm just afraid that if he…if he would not accept it, he might get hurt more I don't want that." I never knew he cared for me so much.

"You're such a caring brother. Why don't we forget this for a while and relax…'cause we're here!" We can't help but laugh, dad is a serious man but it never stopped him to be carefree.

"Boris it's been along time." We got out of the car as a man greeted us. Mr. Dickenson or Mr. D, him and dad are childhood friends. We got inside, the place is beautiful and the air is fresh. We followed Mr. D to the room we were supposed to be sleeping in. Bro and I are going to share a room. Bro turned the knob he opened it and a something more like someone pinned him down.

"Wha?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I met her down the road and I brought her in. So umm…surprise." Mr. D said it looks like bro is way too surprise to even stand up that or the girl's heavy.

"Mi-Miaka get off me." Yup, she's heavy. Miaka Kanzaki she's bro's ex-girlfriend. She has green hair and eyes. I wonder why is she here; I mean 2 years ago she left for America.

"Hey I'm not that heavy."

"Um…let's put that aside." I remember bro teased her about her being fat; he ended up in bed with a black eye. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I missed you and I talked to my father about it and well he give up and allowed me to stay here."

"It took 2 years for you to miss me?"

"Yep."

"Bryan can you do me a favor?" I nodded. "Well can you please go to the garden and get the bouquet of flowers at the table."

"Sure" I wonder what the flowers are for. I reached the garden but no table well as for the flowers there are millions of them. Oh well better go back in. Hmm?

No body knows who I really am I never felt this empty before 

_And if I ever need someone to come along,_

_Whose gonna comfort me, and keep me strong._

_We are all rowing the boat of fate_

_The waves keep on coming and we can't escape_

_But if we ever get lost on our way_

_The waves would guide you through another day_

This song is speaking to me and that voice it sounds familiar.

_Dooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai_

_Kudayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisarete tadake_

_Inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu_

_Asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

I sneak up towards her, now I know who own that beautiful voice belongs to.

No body knows who I really am 

_Maybe they just don't give a damn_

_But if I ever need someone to come along_

_I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_

"I will always" she turned around and saw me

"Br-Bryan!" she run towards me and gave me a hug. "I miss you SO much"

"Me too." I felt tears rush down my face.

"Bryan why are you crying?"

"I'm not, there's just something in my eyes."

"Like tears, maybe."

"Hehe I guess."

"Bryan I have bad and good news. Which do you prefer first."

"Ba-"

"No pick good!"

"Fine, I pick good news"

"The good news is I…"

"You?"

"I found your mother and she's going here o see you guys he broke up with her guy she said she needed you guys most."

"Wha?" I'm speechless, what's that suppose to mean

"And the bad news is today's my last day" Okay now I think I'm going to faint. "Don't faint on me"

"Sorry it's just unbearable."

"Well you see we haven't found a cure" I hugged her tightly tears rushing down my eyes.

"I'm gonna lose ya."

"Don't cry, you're gonna make me cry to ya know."

"Sorry, but can I still hug you?"

"As tight as you want"

"Thanks" We sit down; she sitting on top of me and my arms still holding her. She continue to sing.

_Hito no kokoro wa utsuriyuku mukedashiteku naru_

_Tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de muneo tsureteku_

_And every time I see you face_

_The ocean heaves up to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon_

_I can see the shore_

_Oh, I can see the shore_

_When will I see the shore?_

_I want you to know who I really am_

_I never thought I'd feel this way towards you_

_And if you ever need someone to come along,_

_I will follow you, and keep you strong_

This song really speaks to me.

Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayakana hi mo 

_Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de ume o terashidasu_

_Inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu_

_Asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

_And every time I see your face_

_The ocean heaves up to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon_

_I can see the shore_

_Unmei no huneoko gi nami wa tsugi kara e to watashi-tachi o sou kedo_

_Sore mo suteki na tabi ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne…_

"Sayonara…eien ni" I whispered and hugged her lifeless body, pain and sadness once again conquered me. I forgot to ask her name oh well it doesn't really matter as long as I met her I'm fine with that.

**Sayonara means Goodbye (duh!)**

**Eien ni means forever**

**I think that's right it says so on my dictionary. And the others on the song well…who knows, but it has something to do with a journey or something.**

**R&R!**


End file.
